Kagcubine
by MonkandMiko
Summary: Kagome has been sold into slavery to a very appreciative and wealthy lord. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was bought as an addition to his harem of concubine. Who will save her from her despair?


**Title:** Kag-cu-bine

**Author:** Saiyajin-Neko

**Disclaimer: **I own not Inuyasha, nor his Haori…

**Rating: **PG-13 ( T )

**Summary:** Kagome has been sold into slavery to a very appreciative and wealthy lord. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was bought as an addition to his harem of concubine. Who will save her from her despair?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The sun beat down on anything and everything, shining relentlessly as the day of Summer was finally upon Sengoku Jidai. Birds were singing, crickets chirping, a small wind blew-

"SIT!"

Silence was disrupted.

"Oomph! Damnit woman; why do you always do that?" Growled an obviously un-amused hanyou, who merely glared from his position in the dirt ridden ground he occupied.

Brown eyes flashed in anger at the red and silver lump below, as Inuyasha tried to rise from the crater his body had made with the impact. Somehow she didn't feel quite as satisfied with the result as usual, and huffed noisily. Things were just not going well today, and Kagome knew…for certain she knew, that today was the day that she should never have gotten out of bed.

"If you weren't so mean all the time, I wouldn't do it at all! Poor Shippou-chan can't move without you picking on him!" Pulling her backpack further up her shoulder she turned on heal and walked off into the forest ahead, after all, hadn't he insisted that they just couldn't wait to find another shard?

Inuyasha sulked, as was usual with this type of day to day routine, he did something stupid, Kagome sat him, and he sulked. Yep, today seemed almost normal to him. "Bitch."

Miroku watched all of this with mild interest, really he mostly wanted to move so that he could watch Sango from behind. But alas, while he didn't get the view he desired, this would do, and of course he would add his opinion. "Inuyasha, you should really try and treat others a little more nicely, otherwise this sort of thing will happen." The monk received the glare, and he smiled.

"Keh"

Sango sighed, it was moments like these that she was glad that she wasn't involved with anyone like Inuyasha; it looked like so much pain, and trouble, killing demons was much safer she decided. "I'm glad it's just you and me, Kirara!" Sango spoke to her fire-cat companion affectionately, smiling. Kirara mewled back at her owner and friend happily.

Inuyasha finally got to his feet and whirled around "If she thinks I'm going after her, she has another thing coming, I hope she gets lost, idiot!" Snarling at nothing in particular, he strolled back the way they had come, to the village.

Miroku blinked.

Sango smiled absently "Well I'm not getting involved, are you coming, Houshi-sama?" Staring at the Monk, her hazel eyes were almost bored looking, and she waited for a reply. Miroku shrugged "I think I'll go and make sure she's ok, you take Shippou and go back, I won't be long!" He grinned.

Really, it was none of his business either, but when a maiden is in trouble, well he had to help, right? Starting his trek in the direction the green clothed school girl had taken, he heard as Sango took the whining Kitsune and rode back on Kirara.

While all of this was going on, Kagome had managed to get further from the group than she had intended, and the young miko looked around at her surroundings. Trees, a rock, more trees…she can't have gone that far. "Hn, well I can't turn back now…" Kagome sighed in depression.

Why was it that she was always the one left out cold? Inuyasha went to Kikyou all the time, but if she was even a little upset it was always 'irrational' and 'stupid', all Kikyou had to do was look like she might be thinking of being sad and he went to her. Sitting down on one of the rocks, she felt instantly bad. "It's not her fault, he does love her after all, stupid Inuyasha!"

Just as she was about to try and go back, a whooshing sound was heard and the next thing she knew, was that she was no longer on that rock. Blinking, Kagome looked down, and saw two gross looking men grinning up at her. "Wha?" Somehow, she was in a net…A NET! "What's going on?" Laughing, they smiled at one another ignoring her cries. "This one will sure fetch a pretty good amount of currency, she's attractive enough!"

The man on the right was short, balding and had crooked yellowing teeth, obviously unkempt and not bothered in the slightest. He wore an ugly Japanese robe that looked like a cross between a kimono and rags; he was the one who spoke first. The second was much taller, but just as disgusting, wearing something slightly similar, but it was a dark brown, and Kagome couldn't tell if it was mud or the color itself.

"Right, lets get her down, maybe we'll eat tonight if we hurry and find a buyer!"

A buyer? What the hell did that mean? She didn't like the sound of that, not in the least. Unfortunately for her though she hadn't time to think about it, as they pulled her down and slung her in the back of some carriage.

Just as they were taking off, she managed to pull herself upright and see a flash of purple appear from around a tree. Taking a chance, Kagome shouted with all she had before they were to far.

"MIROKU-SAMA! Help me!"

That was all she could manage, before a wheel bumped, and she went flying to the back and hit her head, falling unconscious.

Miroku lifted his head as a familiar voice called out to him, confusion clear on his face. "Kagome-sama?" Glancing around him, the monk jingled as he moved closer to where he heard her, clutching his staff, just in time to see the carriage round the corner and behind the trees. 'Could she have..? No way, that's absurd!' Miroku laughed to himself, but a yellow bag that he knew all too well was there on the floor in front of him. 'That's...' Miroku then ran after them. "Kagome-sama, hold on!"

---------------

Bleary eyes opened, trying to focus 'Argh, my head…what happened?' Remembering her predicament instantly, Kagome sat upright, but too fast. "Ow!" Rubbing her sore head, she looked around, trying to see anything of familiarity. Nothing.

Standing up on wobbly feet, dark bangs falling into her eyes, Kagome winced as pain throbbed away in her skull. Really, she shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I am."

Whirling around she stared into the face of a man more than half her age, and he smirked happily it seemed, making her shudder slightly. "Who are you?" She asked, hoping that this was all just some bad dream.

"I am Lord Akamatsu Shinji, and you are in my palace, of course!" The man was tall, he had dark brown hair, and icy grey eyes that had the look of someone who had never been told no, arrogant and obviously not shy, as his eyes took a good look at the figure before him.

Suddenly she felt that her clothes were too small and tried to cover herself, feeling sick at this knowledge. 'How dare he!' Akamatsu chuckled, moving closer to her. "No need to be shy, after all we'll be getting to know each other a lot better soon enough." And with that comment, he pulled at her skirt "Funny, I've never seen such odd clothing before, but no matter, you won't be wearing these anymore."

"W-what?" Akamatsu clicked his fingers and then turned away from her, appearing bored, and another man sprung forward, she hadn't even noticed he was there. Leading her away, she was too stunned to even protest.

Kagome was very unhappy an hour later, she had been taken to a bathing area, and was glad to be able to freshen herself, but upon coming out her clothes had gone and left for her to wear was a very old, and beautiful Kimono. Usually she wouldn't mind but they had been her clothes, and not cheap either, she needed them for school! Sighing, her dark eyes looked about her, at the other women. 'Oh yes, that's not the only thing.' Once Kagome had dressed, another male escorted her to some quarters, but she really had no clue as to any of the places in this 'palace' as he had said, but there had been other women.

Kiomiya Asaka, a young and brown haired lady, looked to be about nineteen, she had welcomed her with open arms, however once Kagome found out what she was here for, well to say she was upset would have been an understatement for sure.

'Concubine?' Whimpering, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, and stared out at the beautiful garden, open for all to see. She didn't care about that though, she just wanted someone to come and rescue her. 'Inuyasha…'

Everything else seemed to pass by in a blur, food, chatter, she just sat in a daze the whole time, and was appalled to find that none of these women even cared that they were slaves to some high ranking pig who called himself a 'Lord'. Finally night came, and she settled into the futon provided for everyone, momentarily appreciating the soft covers, before frustration kicked in once more.

'I have to find a way out of here, before I really get into trouble! But…I don't know how, this will take some planning for sure; I really wish I hadn't walked off like that.' Closing her eyes, she thought of Inuyasha and Shippou, before drifting off to sleep.

When morning came around, however, she felt a certain feeling of being watched, and groggily opened her eyes. Sitting up instantly, she stared at the person in front of her. "Miroku-sama?" He flashed a charming smile, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I've never been so glad to see you! How did you find me and how did you get in?" She waited for his answer, as those violet eyes bore into her own brown ones. Then, after what seemed like pointless minutes, he spoke "There is a dark cloud looming above this palace of course!" And he grinned at her.

Kagome let out a sigh "I should of guessed, but how are we going to escape?" The monk shifted his body and closed his eyes, as if considering for a moment, and then he spoke once more. "Escape? Oh no Kagome-sama, I have to exorcise your demons of course!" And then that evil, evil glint Kagome was certain she would remember for the rest of her life, appeared in his eye.

"Exor-what..? What are you talking about?" Standing up she glared "Don't play games with me, Miroku-sama, I have had the worst twenty-four hours of my-" she was stopped when he also stood and walked towards her, looking horribly calm.

"Please relax, it won't hurt a bit, in fact it shall be quite pleasant!" And he reached for her, of all the nerve, and touched her, and she screamed, and then a smack that was heard for miles around resonated all through the palace.

Miroku came out of that room a few seconds later with a bright red mark on his cheek, and looked at the guards. "She'll need more time." And with that, he limped away.

---------------

Sitting down in front of Lord Akamatsu, staring at his form, he didn't move. Miroku seemed perfectly calm but inside he was worried slightly, no matter how amusing this situation was to him. If he didn't play his cards right, then things could go horribly wrong. 'He does have an army at his disposal, so I must be careful; Kagome-sama is counting on me!' Not only that, but Inuyasha might kill him too.

"I take it that you saw to her possession, Houshi." The Lord stared at him, a deep intelligence was there for sure, and Miroku knew that he would be unable to keep this up for long. Soon Akamatsu would get suspicious. "Not yet Akamatsu-sama, I'm afraid she needs a little more time, the possession is a strong one!"

The Lord frowned deeply, staring ahead with obvious displeasure. "I have to tell you, I don't believe in such nonsense, and your presence here annoys me, but my workers are superstitious and I do not wish them to fail at their work. But trust me; if you do not work fast I will have you out of my palace, understood?"

Nodding slowly, and a quick bow to show he understood perfectly, Miroku removed himself from the room, and wandered outside, giving the impression that he was looking for pure herbs, of course they would never do much except maybe calm the person in possession but no one here would know that. Burning herbs was always good though, so he picked some anyway just for storage.

Miroku had followed that carriage for so many miles, he was sure they would never find Inuyasha's forest ever again. Sooner than he could have imagined though, it had stopped, and the men had gotten out to approach another, a man. He conversed with them, and then stepped to look into the back of their transport, Miroku watching from behind a tree. After a few minutes, they seemed to agree on something, and Kagome had been taken from the two greasy males and given to the one he later came to know as Lord Akamatsu.

Making his plan fast, the monk had managed to weasel his way into the Palace, and find out just what sort of predicament his pretty friend had gotten herself into. Shaking his head in amusement, Miroku glanced around. 'Tonight I'll get her out of here; it's too dangerous to try in the day.'

Kagome sat outside in the garden close to the 'women' quarters, watching the sun peep through the trees. Really, she was sort of glad Miroku had come, but he wasn't exactly helping, was he? Glancing over, she saw the object of her thoughts, waving at her and smiling. Kagome frowned 'Why do these things happen to me?'

Standing, she made her way over to where he was and looked at the pile of herbs he had managed to collect on the floor. "Doing some gardening?" Miroku blinked, and then laughed. "Not really, Kagome-sama. You must be careful; otherwise someone might see us talking." He whispered that last part and she felt suddenly confused. Hadn't he just been making fun of her situation just an hour ago? "Well what difference would it make, I'm never getting out of here, and Inuyasha won't even notice I'm gone!"

Miroku scowled and turned away from her "Just keep your head down until I tell you, otherwise we may not get out of here alive." And with that he walked away.

"W-wait, Miroku-sama!" Kagome looked down to see he had forgotten the herbs he'd picked, and felt quite lost in that moment. Had she hurt his feelings? She really hoped that she hadn't, because that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Maybe he came to rescue me after all…oh now I feel bad, he didn't deserve my anger." Sighing deeply once more, she bent down and gathered the herbs up in her arms, deciding that she would give them to him later.

Smiling for the first time since yesterday, the miko wandered back the way she had come, finally hoping for the best.

---------------

"Brat, get out of my face!" Snarling and crashing, noises of all sorts of aggression were heard from a small hut that occupied the village near Inuyasha's forest, and the Bone Eaters Well. "We have to find Kagome!" Squeaked a small and young Kitsune; glaring defiantly.

"Like hell we do, I bet the stupid Houshi found her and their both laughing right now!" The truth was Inuyasha was worried, usually she would be back ages ago and not talk to him for hours, but this time was different. Whatever had happened, the Hanyou just couldn't bring himself to look for her or the Monk, too stubborn for his own good.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not going and that's that!" Snorting he sat down, not budging an inch. It had been a day, one single day and both hadn't returned to the Village. Shippou missed the warmth of his surrogate mother, Sango missed the cheery atmosphere that her best friend brought, Inuyasha missed…well shard hunting, but he also missed her shouting at him. With that small thought he looked down to the ground "Keh, whatever."

Kaede on the other hand felt an undeniable sense that told her Kagome would be fine, she was the reincarnation of her Older Sister, after all, and while they were totally different, both had the resilient nature that set them up for great challenges and came through, even with hard choices to make. Yes, she would be fine, the thing the old Miko most worried about was Inuyasha, and would he end up smashing everything in her hut while they argued about the young girl?

---------------

Making her way back to the room that held all of twelve women, each face a blur to her mind, Kagome was deep in thought. None of them had any defining features but she was sure that Miroku would be more than happy to meet any of them; maybe he had never considered having a concubine to bare his child. Shaking her head Kagome threw that thought out the window, he was much too nice to do such a thing, she really had never thought of his antics much but she knew that he would never buy a women.

Right?

"Ha ha, of course not! That's so stupid; I can't believe I'm even thinking about it." Kagome giggled to herself, but stopped when she heard the sound of crying. Looking around her, she noticed a certain room to the right, its mahogany doors were thin and she could see shapes through the white cover. Walking forward; she put her hand out to open it only slightly, and peeped in to the scene of a mother and child, both looking tired. 'It looks newborn, wow…and it's so tiny, I wonder if it's a boy or girl.' She mused.

Thinking again of a certain Houshi, and how he wanted kids of his own to carry on the bloodline, Kagome wondered if it wasn't such a bad thing if they all looked so beautiful and innocent, and then blushed. 'What am I thinking? He wouldn't be responsible as a father anyway, would he?' Sighing she decided that it was defiantly time to get out of here, it was playing tricks on her mind!

Pulling back she closed the door once more and turned around, but something from that scene nagged at the back of her mind, and she couldn't quite place it. Whatever the thought was, she knew it had to do with Inuyasha in some way, because his image was there in her mind.

"I'm sure it's nothing important!" Smiling to herself, she made her way back to the room. Seeing Miroku had definitely made her happier knowing that someone cared enough to come and rescue her.

Elsewhere in the Palace that was not where they wanted to be, Miroku was meditating, focusing, or trying to, on the escape plan. 'She wanted him to be here…' He shook his head forcefully 'Focus Miroku, focus!' The monk sighed, it wasn't suppose to bother him this much, but the look in her eyes were not what he'd wanted to see, there was no happiness or gratitude, and that stung.

Did Kagome really think so little of him? This kind of thinking was getting him nowhere fast, but that anger in her brown eyes were all he could think of, the look of disappointment was deep inside too, because she wanted the Hanyou to be there and sweep her off her feet. 'I could do that.' Hmph, really he shouldn't care at all, he'd been treated worse, and also been fawned over, but she was somehow different and had always respected him. At least that's what he had thought; now he wasn't so sure.

The day he had met her was one that would be branded into his mind forever, and not just because he'd seen her naked, though that was a bonus. No it was because he could see her spirit; she let it shine for all to see, illuminating everyone around her. It wasn't something you would find in Sengoku Jidai, not with all the Youkai and evil around.

She also held the Shikon no Tama shard's and had it inside of herself from what he heard; to be so pure with such an evil stone living within is a feat in itself. Sure it could be used for either good or evil, but somehow it called to those with tainted souls, the ones who wished for death and power. Yes, she was special, and he knew it.

"Such a gem, shame that she follows Inuyasha around so much, he doesn't treat her all to well…"

Just then a sound came from outside, and he looked up to see the Lord himself standing, he didn't seem too impressed. "I want her cleansed tonight, I have plans for her, so be ready." With that, he left. Short, direct, and to the point. Miroku frowned, 'Plans? I wonder what he…oh, right.' This wasn't good, so tonight, yes it was time to escape.

That night, when everything was quiet and sleep was upon the people at Akamatsu's Palace, one man who was not asleep, slipped into where the Women slept. Briefly he had the urge to look at some of them, to see what kind of girls the Lord had, but he shook it off and searched for the one he had come for.

Stepping lightly Miroku made his way around, looking for the miko. Soon he came upon her, he knew that sleeping form anywhere, and the light sound of her snoring was familiar and comforting. Kneeling to make sure no one heard he poked her with his golden staff, the rings jingling a little, but not enough to wake anyone. "Kagome-sama, wake up" Why he was expected to take her and 'get rid of the possession' he didn't know, this whole situation was just a little too easy and odd for him, but none the less he had to get her out of here.

Kagome mumbled something in her sleep, and then rolled over, some hair falling into her face. Miroku huffed and bent down, poking her on the nose "Kagome-sama, please wake up, we don't have much time!" Shaking her shoulder, he waited as her breathing changed and she opened her eyes, only to cry out and leap in the other direction.

Miroku reached for her and covered her mouth with a gloved hand, closing his eyes to wait for the sound of someone waking up. Seconds, minutes, nothing. Peeking through one eyelid, he let out a sigh of relief as it seemed none of the other girls were woken by her cries.

It took him another moment to realize what position he was in, one arm wrapped around her waist, another over her mouth and her back pressed firmly against his chest and breathing heavily. It was then the bad thoughts came to him, and he fought them down with everything he had, reminding himself over and over about how they needed to escape.

He seemed to notice though, for the first time since he had gotten here, the change in clothing. How had he missed it? It was green, so maybe the color was what he paid little mind to, but now he felt and saw in the dim light the Kimono she wore, and how beautiful it looked. Forcing himself to speak, Miroku made to move away from her, even if he really didn't want to. "I'm going to move, try not to make any sound."

Kagome had very different thoughts to his, at first she had no clue as to who it was and frightened beyond recognition she bolted, until a touch she knew and a hand she felt often in moments of groping went around her and kept her still. It was then she smelt his scent all around her, musk and grass along with something else, some smell of his own that defined him.

Blushing deeply, Kagome felt like she was going to be caught at any moment, a feeling of your mother finding you with your hand in the cookie jar were what came to mind, and she almost laughed. A shiver went through her body when he whispered into her ear, she tried to focus on the words, and nodded, but as soon as he had moved away she missed his warmth.

Sitting down, he watched as Kagome sat next to him, a little shakily, and half smiled "Sorry I scared you back there, hehe." She giggled and shook her head, turning to look at him "That's ok; I'm just surprised you didn't grope me!" Miroku smirked to himself "I thought about it, but then you would have slapped me and I thought getting out alive was better, of course I plan to take advantage later, you understand."

'Oh great.' She thought, glaring at him, but for some odd reason a small coil tightened in her stomach. "Let's just get out of here!" Standing up quickly, Kagome waited for him to follow, but he just sat staring at her. "Is something wrong?" That seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he shook his head "Not at all."

She hadn't protested or looked disgusted in the least, it had certainly shocked him for a few moments, but maybe he was just seeing things, it was dark and her face as bright as it was at times, couldn't show everything in such awful light.

Grasping his staff that had made its way to the floor in their scuffle, he went over to the door that led out to the personal garden for the women, pulling it open silently, trying hard not to make any sound at all.

Kagome was about to walk over and climb out when she remembered something, and turned back around bending down to do whatever it was she had thought of doing, and then proceeded to the door. "Ok, let's go."

Walking out into the clammy and thick night air, both Monk and Miko made their way slowly past the guards, trying their best to keep close to the shadows as possible. Kagome grasped Miroku's robes as she almost fell over a rock that she hadn't noticed, trying not to cry out in shock. Whispering her apology they moved further on until, after passing things that would have been beautiful under normal circumstances, they made it to the wooden gates.

"Well, this is a predicament, isn't it?" The gates were shut, and there was obviously no way over the walls at either side, unless one of them was able to climb over and pull the other up. After all that effort, thwarted, Miroku sighed. The young school girl glared deeply at the gate 'Oh no, I'm not staying here a moment longer, there has to be a way out of this place!' Thinking fast, she walked to the wooden log that looked to be awfully heavy, but there just had to be a way to remove it.

Turning to the Monk with a determined scowl she spoke "Help me remove it Miroku-sama, please."

Miroku was stunned, "What! It would take at least five men to move that thing, there's no-" She walked towards him and held onto his purple robes, pulling slightly

"Please, we have to try something!" He watched her eyes looking up at him with such a strong emotion in them, maybe he'd been too light about her situation. Nodding, they both moved to take one end of the clean cut log. "You push, and I'll pull." Miroku smirked "Whatever you say Kagome-sama!"

Choosing to ignore him, but unable to ignore the blush, they both tried to move the block. It was so heavy, and Kagome felt some splinters in her hands, but she didn't want to give up. Unfortunately her determination wasn't enough, as it just wouldn't budge.

Stepping back from the gate, Kagome just couldn't see any way through it at all. 'There has to be a way out of here, there just has to be.' She wouldn't give up, and Miroku watched as she walked around, looking, hoping for a way out. Just as he was about to tell her that the walls hadn't changed in the last five seconds, she cried out in what seemed like triumph.

"Ha! Look Miroku-sama, these plants on the wall, their just like the ones that grow inside the Bone Eaters Well, I can climb up these!" She smiled at him and he had to grin.

"Doesn't Inuyasha always help you out?"

Kagome huffed in annoyance "Only because he says I'm too slow, but that's not important." Grasping a part of the wall, she tested it and, to his relief, made it up the wall about half way before calling him to do the same.

Once they were at the top, it was easy to see that getting down would be a lot more difficult. "I should go first, so that if you fall, I can catch you!" The young miko swung around to stare at him, suspicious already. "Or you just want a view!" Miroku looked hurt for a second, but she could tell it was fake by the tone in his voice.

"Why Kagome-sama, what little faith you have in me, I merely wish to aid you. Alas I couldn't see in this dark even if I had wanted to." She had to admit, that was true, but still, the tone was too innocent for him.

Starting his decent to the floor below, Miroku felt his sandal and hands slip a number of times, the plant on this side seemed unstable and not very large, also the sweat that was gathering in his hands didn't make for an easy grasp on small nooks that might appear. He'd left his staff up with Kagome, she would throw it to him once he got to the bottom, but he was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. Well, even if it wasn't, they still had to escape.

Setting his feet on the ground below, Miroku let out a sigh, he'd made it, now it was Kagome's turn. Stepping back from the wall, he called up to her "Ok, throw me the-" just then a gold blur came to his vision just before everything went black and pain throbbed in his head. A jingle was heard faintly, but he was on the floor and could barely register anything else.

Kagome called down meekly to her companion from the top of the wall "Uh, s-sorry, it just kinda…slipped" There was no response, and she began to worry "Miroku-sama?" Still no answer. Turning her body around and beginning her own decent, Kagome made it to the bottom and ran over to the lump that looked like the Monk.

She bent down to get a closer look and hoped that he was ok "Miroku-sama!" He groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his head "Anyone see where that Youkai went?" A small giggle escaped her lips and before she knew it, laughter was bubbling out of her. It wasn't that funny, not really, but the look of confusion on his face and everything else that came with it, just made it so amusing to her.

Her laughter dissolved into small sounds, until she got control and managed to speak "Sorry, here let me help you up" standing Kagome pulled him up with her, and then bent down to pick the staff up too. Just as she was about to say something else while handing it over to him, a noise called her attention to the left, and she felt horror and fear as that large gate opened up in front of them.

Lord Akamatsu walked out of the Palace gates with a confident stride and his men flanked him left and right. Hand on the hilt of his sword the man stopped in front of the two escapees, anger clearly on his face. Miroku stepped out and shielded Kagome behind himself, just to make sure she was safe.

"I knew the moment you came to me that something was wrong, but to take one of my women is unforgivable. Tell me Houshi, are you confidant in battle?"

The Lord unsheathed his sword with his right hand, pulling it from his left hip in a slow manner, and then resting it back on his right. Miroku lifted his golden Monk staff and held it out in front of him in protection, waiting for any movement Akamatsu might make.

He didn't notice the movement of the other men, or the sounds they made as they grabbed Kagome's arms and pulled her away from him. Only then did he see, and it was too late, because as soon as Miroku turned around to help her the Lord had a sword to his throat and another of his men one to his head.

"Not so fast-" Miroku growled low in his throat at this and frowned for all of Japan "I wouldn't even try it, if you even attempt to fight back what happens to that woman of yours will be your fault!"

It was unavoidable, and he knew it with everything he had that if anything were ever to happen to her, he would blame himself entirely. Catching her fearful eyes in his own gaze, Miroku lowered the staff to his side.

The Lord laughed, oh yes did he laugh, and he had proven once more that he could have anything he wanted. "I'm not surprised that you came for her in the least, but you had to have known that you would die here trying to save her. That surprises me, Houshi, because in my world no concubine is even the least worth that kind of pain!"

His violet eyes snapped to Akamatsu with that statement and he couldn't fight the words that came forth even if he tried. "You're wrong; she's worth more than that and tenfold!"

Kagome felt a certain rush, a moment of something quite indefinable that she just wished was clearer to her. Looking at him standing there, hair rumpled and smooth and eyes crystal clear in the moonlight, she found some kind of peace and yet adrenalin rushing through her veins at the same time.

'Does he really mean that? He looks so calm saying these things, I don't understand.'

"Well, whatever your sentimental and foolish feelings are, your time has come to an end, Sayonara…Houshi!" The Lord flexed his muscles to get ready for the blow he was about to inflict upon our beloved monk. It took only that second for Kagome's mind to race and react to everything.

Pulling her foot up she slammed it down, the man on her left cried out in pain and let go of her arm, the man on her right turned to see what happened when a fist met with his nose. He fell to the floor, and Kagome held her fist in pain. "Ow!"

Taking that moment of pause, Miroku swung his staff out behind him to throw the Lord off balance, resulting in him dropping the sword. Then he swung left to the other who held his own weapon to his head, causing him to fall to the floor in shock. Rushing forwards at once he took hold of Kagome's hand as he passed her while she stood with her back to him, looking at her fist.

"Hurry, we've got to run!" Pulling her with everything he had, Kagome had no choice but to run behind and hold on to him.

Akamatsu leapt to action once more and cried out in anger "Get up you fools! After them!" His men ran at their Lord's command, but he was far from pleased. 'Damn you both…I will have my way.'

---------------

Racing through the low branches and bushes; brambles that scratched and dirt rising to meet their sandaled feet in clouds of black dust. It was a whirlwind of panic and fear for them both, trying to run as far and fast as possible.

Miroku held his monk staff out to push at the low branches, trying to see any kind of definitive path ahead.

He could hear the Lord's men not that far behind them and could almost smell them even as they ran out into an open area. Clutching Kagome's hand in his tighter Miroku came to an abrupt halt as the ground cut off to reveal a drop. No where else to turn…to run. "Now what are we going to do?" A small and worried voice behind Miroku asked, obviously scared.

Just as he was thinking around their situation while trying to come up with some way to reassure her, something whizzed past his head speedily. Looking back at where they had come, six men stood and one had an arrow aimed at them both.

It wasn't that he felt the need to act selfishly, or that his heart had lurched even for that one moment, he hadn't know why or how until she was in his arms and they were falling, because he really couldn't let her die.

"Miroku-sama…Miroku-sama wake up!"

For a long time now he had watched her without really considering his reasons, looked at her dark hair as it had flown so freely behind her, and marvelled at her eyes in the firelight of their small camp.

Things had changed, he'd known, things never stayed the same for him and always had he moved on to the next village without much thought or even regret. 'Until her.' Yes. It was her that brought him the familiar feel of home, one he'd had once and forgotten.

It was those shiny, pretty eyes, those sparkles of light in deep chocolate irises. Home. That's right; a home that lived in one place and called him along like it had always been there. Hadn't he told her? He was sure he had said something, told her he didn't travel with others, said there was no real home for him but she just stood there and looked like she didn't quite believe in such things. "Isn't that lonely?"

No, it hadn't been lonely at all, it had been safe and he kept others safe from him.

Sometimes he wondered whether he was being awfully selfish asking a girl to settle down with him when his heart belonged somewhere entirely different. Thought about it, had battled inside when it came right down to his decision and she hadn't a clue and he'd hurt for her, felt bad for asking these things that meant nothing to him. And of course he had hidden it with a grope and a grin, knowing all the while that it was an act of shame.

A light shined far away in the distance, shimmered there all pretty and warm.

'She was never waiting for you moron, your so selfish.' He really was. If anything about these past couple of days had taught him anything it was that she didn't ever want him, and he'd been in denial the whole time.

He was sure that he would die soon, a burden pulling in his hand every day and he let it, waiting by her side with their friends, knowing that every hour was one step closer, understanding and yet not really feeling anything, numb.

Were these his real thoughts? Was life so bleak and empty and not what he'd really imagined all this time? Buddha only knew and he wasn't so sure that he was ready to pop up and ask him.

"Miroku-sama…Miroku!"

Eyes wide and startled the Monk looked over and into a very familiar brown pair of orbs filled with worry. "Kagome-sama, what…"

Those orbs suddenly changed, flashed in anger and hurt and something else "You could of gotten killed, then what huh?" He couldn't help but smile at her and try to sit up, a twinge of pain followed down his back. "It was either being killed by that man or trying for safety, personally I think the latter better, don't you?"

She blushed, avoiding his stare and her hands fidgeted in her lap nervously. "I was just scared that's all, but I'm glad we're both ok!" Bending her head to look at him again, Kagome put a hand on his chest and pushed lightly "Lie back down, you should rest and then we'll try to move soon, their bound to find us if we stick to where we fell."

Truth was Kagome had been more worried than ever before when she had opened her eyes to find him lying there, not moving. Miroku had looked pale, even in the dark and the shade from the trees and thicket, almost ghostly white and she'd feared for his life.

After what seemed like hours, and calling for him to wake up, she'd cried and watched his form sadly. She'd always thought he would live forever, be immortal even in her eyes and not let Naraku win with his curse and all that.

She was left to think, obviously, and what she might do if Miroku was really dead. It was quite an empty feeling in her chest at the image of her, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou…no Miroku at all.

His smile and eyes were a constant to her mind it seemed, and she'd become expectant, knew that he would be there when she returned from Modern day Tokyo. The jingle of a golden staff, rustle of robes, one small pony tail and those earrings.

Tears had started to pour down her cheeks and fell on his and she had called his name a few times she was sure, had felt loss at such an enormous level.

And now he was awake and not dead, looking at her as though he thought she might disappear at any second.

"T-they should…they should realise we're missing soon, right?" Kagome pulled her hands under the long sleeves of her now torn Kimono, shaking with repressed tears and fear. Was it normal to be so afraid for one person's life?

She was sure that her worry when Inuyasha was in trouble was large enough, scary enough, but this time her soul had torn down the centre.

He'd held onto her the whole time they had fallen and she'd felt his body move so that when they landed he was the one hurt. Idiot.

"I'm sure that Inuyasha will come soon…Kagome-sama!" That wasn't what she'd asked him. Lifting her head to stare at the blanket of black above through the trees she thought of Inuyasha and his late attitude to her. These days it was like she wasn't even around and when he did acknowledge her it was to fight about something.

"Maybe its best that he doesn't come, he'd just call me stupid anyway!" Sighing deeply and depressively she glanced back down at the injured patient to find Miroku's own eyes staring back. They were almost dark blue in the night, but she could still see the shade of purple in them.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a warm hand was placed over her own that was currently hiding within her clothes. How had she gotten so lost in his eyes all of a sudden? "I'm sure he's very worried about you, please don't be sad."

Smiling inside and out at him she nodded her head slightly, glad for his company. Almost as if it was the most important thing in the world, she remembered something instantly and gasped, putting one hand into the sash around her waist. "I almost forgot, you left these behind Miroku-sama and I picked them up for you- here!" Holding her hands out, she showed him the herbs that she'd picked up.

At first all she heard was a deep rumble, until Miroku was laughing so hard right there in front of her, smiling so brightly that she felt her own grin widen.

It wasn't as if it was all that funny to begin with but Miroku had felt some weight lift from his heart and realised that she was still the caring and quirky girl he'd fallen for all those months ago.

He had been unsure for a long time, never felt such feelings before her and deep down had been in such denial that it was pathetic really.

Now that things had changed and he'd found himself protecting her without a certain Hanyou, Miroku felt that block in the back of his mind move and dissolve so suddenly. Nothing like a bit of life or death situation to reveal a few feelings, right?

Sobering up from his bout of laughter he watched her face as she giggled beside him, flushed and pretty and home. Miroku wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her to him even if he was injured and unable to move properly at the moment.

He didn't want to show these emotions to her and was afraid that she might catch on if he didn't do something to distract his attention from telling her his very hearts desires. With practiced innocence and a well used hand he let it roam to where a very nice shaped bottom sat on the feet.

"I didn't know you cared so much!" Kagome squeaked and blushed a nice tomato colour. Smirking in triumph, he ignored the tingle in his hand as she withdrew it roughly. "I'm not going to hurt you because you're already in lots of pain, but I assure you that when this is over I will make you pay!" But somehow her threat was half-hearted and weak.

Afterwards hours seemed to pass by evermore, and whether it was minutes or seconds it didn't matter. The shock of what had happened recently made Kagome's body cold and even in the muggy air she felt tired and shivery.

Miroku drifted in and out most of the time and when he was awake enough would speak words of encouragement to her, he knew her fear and she wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing to her or not. She was thankful though.

A light smell in the air made Kagome lift her head, she hadn't know when her body had laid down on Miroku's chest but her movements woke him once more.

He was in too much pain to sleep for long and she could see his eyes were red from tiredness. "It's almost morning." She said, feeling a certain twinge of worry.

In the distance she could hear voices and instinctively reached for Miroku's hand and he squeezed it back in a promise that he was beside her.

Flickering torches and angry words drew closer to them and Kagome felt helpless and lost, she wasn't strong enough to fight and Miroku…

Pushing through the bushes one very angry Lord stood there, his sword clutched in his hand. "Well well, look what we have here. Two runaways and one of them is incapacitated."

He stepped forward just as two others came behind, she couldn't see them very well but they didn't look to be happy, probably annoyed at searching for so long.

Akamatsu strode forwards once more with a deadly air about him, fire in his eyes and it looked like he had only one intention on his mind. Killing.

Kagome pulled herself to her feet and stood in front of the man behind her, arms outstretched in a protective manner. "Kagome-sama, don't!" But she wouldn't listen to him.

Just as he reached to where Kagome stood he reached out with his hand, the one holding the sword, and pushed her roughly to the side. She fell hard on the ground as the air flew out of her lungs from the impact, staring back up dizzily and angrily.

The Lord snorted and signalled to his men by nodding at her and they came up to drag Kagome to her feet. "I want you to watch this, wench!"

Walking to where Miroku lay on the ground, he kneeled down to whisper to the Monk. "You've made this so easy for me, look at you lying there all weak and helpless.-" Akamatsu's eyes darkened and his face turned ugly from rage- "I'm going to make her watch me kill you!"

Standing up again he smirked down at the Monk who glared viciously from his place on the ground, and lifted his foot "Tell me when it hurts!" With that he slammed it down on Miroku's chest.

He cried out at the impact, his chest heaving in pain and it was all he could do to not curse. If only he could just open his Kazaana and suck him in to it, but he knew that he could never kill a human in such a way.

Laughing in pleasure The Lord repeated this action over and over again relishing in the cries of the Monk below, he paused only once to look back at the girl.

"Are you enjoying this? Do you like to see what pain you cause a friend!" Kagome whimpered and new tears fell from her eyes, shaking her head. "Y-you bastard, how dare you…leave her…alone!"

"How amusing that you care for her so much; even in your own pain!" He resumed the torture as Kagome looked on unable to do anything for him. She closed her damp eyes from the pain in her heart, unable to watch his pain anymore.

It was just too much for her and she felt so useless to him, to everyone, to the world. 'What can I do? Please…Kami-sama please! Help him!'

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open as golden light from an attack she knew all too well swept past her and eliminating the two men holding her in place. Gone. They were dead.

Falling to her knees in a mixture of relief and pain she heard rather than saw the Hanyou Inuyasha.

"Get away from him you!" Inuyasha growled at the man who was poised over Miroku, his sword ready to plunge into his chest. He had his Tetsusaiga raised and ready to chop Akamatsu's hand off at any second if he so dared to move.

"And who might you be?" He glanced up and caught sight of those little ears that poked out from the silver head of Inuyasha. "Hm, Youkai."

Stepping away slowly from Miroku he narrowed his eyes, seeming to consider the situation a little more closely.

"Kagome!" A excited bundle made its way into her arms as she clung to Shippou's body, deciding to look up and see what was going on around her and relieved to find him no longer near Miroku anymore. Sango ran over to everyone with her Hiraikotsu poised and ready if she was needed.

"We missed you, where were you, Inuyasha was mean!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the young Kitsune as he hugged her and rambled.

The Lord seemed to become slightly worried now that her friends were there, all his men left at the Palace, a demon brandishing a very big and pointy sword and one Taijiya, an odd bunch.

"This isn't over!" And with that he retreated back into the dense thicket, Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Running her fingers through Shippou's hair she looked at Sango and Kirara, glad that they had come just in time. The demon exterminator smiled at her friend before spotting Miroku a few feet away.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango ran over to him and was heartbroken to find that he was such a mess, he looked awful. Kagome shakily got to her feet and stumbled over to where the others were, waving Inuyasha's worried hand away. Kneeling down again next to Miroku she touched his white face with unsteady fingers.

"Miroku…"

---------------

The world was still and silent except for the sound of birds singing, droplets of water fell from leaves to the ground and the wind was fresh. A storm had recently passed over Sengoku Jidai that day and had left everything clean and new.

Standing atop a place that looked over the lands of Japan, its greenery and villages beautiful and peaceful below, Kagome closed her eyes to feel the wind rush through her body. She felt different and alive with an essence of purity as thought the rain hadn't just washed away the bad things outside but inside herself also.

Things changed, she knew this, they moved and moulded and switched around people and changed. People changed. It was a known fact that you don't quite consider until it's too late, until your falling and there is no one there to catch you.

Kagome was mildly aware when someone came to stand beside her to look down on the world, to see it with her and she wondered if they saw what she did. Opening her eyes once more, she spoke.

"It won't stay the same, you know. There will be smoke and cities and it won't look so beautiful anymore."

A warm hand reached out and took hers; she could feel the smile on their face. "We'd better enjoy it then, while it lasts." Tilting her head to the side she smiled back at those warm Violet eyes that were always there, those would never change.

"Your right, we'll enjoy it together."

— — —

The End.

**Authors Notes:** I really wanted to make this story light and fun but it just couldn't do as it was told! I think it switched a few times it seems, I wasn't sure where it would end up at all. Enjoy!

— — —

Many thanks to Saiyajin-Neko for her contribution to the MirokuKagome cause n.n This story should have been posted last week, but I've been slacking in my MnM duties lately, so I apologize to the author and the readers for this delay. I hope you can forgive me.

Be sure to R&R, as usual.

Megami


End file.
